Heart of Black, Heart of White
by xMysterious Darknessx
Summary: Riku's weakness has always been Sora. So when brat Namine incarcerates him to an egg-shaped confinement, is it really a surprise that Riku is really the one to free him? Nightmarish dreams and fluffy kisses ensue. SoRiku.


_**Heart of Black, Heart of White**_

Chapter 1

_My Sweet Savior

* * *

_

SoraxRiku

* * *

Riku's weakness has always been Sora. So when brat Namine incarcerates him to an egg-shaped confinement, is it really a surprise that Riku is really the one to free him? Nightmarish dreams and fluffy kisses ensue.

Soriku :)

* * *

"You will not be able to save him. He is locked within an unbreakable cocoon of spinning nightmares thanks to that girl right there," a cocky, spiky-red haired man spoke, pointing to a coy, blonde girl curled in a corner, a sketchbook clutched within her palms. I payed her only a glance, the hatred left to remain unexpressed. "Even you, a rat of the darkness, won't be able to worm your way into his memories," he said tauntingly.

"Just watch me. Sora will be freed if it is the last thing I do," the silver haired, azul-eyed ruler of darkness spoke with confidence, turning to leave.

A smirk appeared on the red-head's face. "You promise?" he asked slyly. He knew the boy had only failure ahead of him.

He turned. "Cross my heart," he said calmly, gesturing so across his chest. "Because at least I have one," he taunted in return before disappearing within a blackish-purple cloud of darkness.

A glare lit the emerald green eyes and his lips twitched an angry, muttered response, "But it is _black_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark out, of that much I was sure. And it was raining—but all else seemed a blur. I could barely tell where I was due to the amount of rain clouding my vision; my wet, bear skin numb and unfeeling in the cold, harsh rain. I could tell I was near a coastline for I could hear the crashing of tidal waves beating against the steep rocky cliff upon which I stood.

The water looked far and the dive, deep, but I could sense the water rising, soon to reach my feet. The wind lashed at me violently, begging me with all its force to back away from the cliff side. My feet, however, stayed glued to my spot, unwilling to be shifted back into the forest with the heartless—the ones that had murderously stolen the hearts of my two companions, the friends I had been unable to protect...

_"Run!" Donald had shouted._

_"You must flee, Sora!" Goofy said before a cloud of black washed over him... vaporizing his very form as the cloud vanished._

_"No! Goofy!" I protested, swinging my keyblade at the darkness in vain._

_"This is not the end, Sora! You mustn't let it be! Get out before—!" And then Donald, too, was devoured by the strange black fog._

_"Donald!" I cried before raising my voice to a screech, "Donald!!" A tear of hopelessness slid down my face._

_And then that was when I heard it--a voice like no other, hoarse evil wracking its every word. "You should listen to your friends, Sora, unless you would like to end up just the same," it said cynically, evidently getting louder as its words progressed into a sentence. It was approaching._

And that was when I had ran... and here is where I ended up—no longer protected from the harsh wind or rain as I had been within the confinement of the trees. I was out in the open, unprotected on all fronts—my keyblade proving itself useless in this world. And then it all came back to me as I thought this...

How could a day which began so splendidly... end up like this...?

_There was a deafening puffing sound as the two chipmunk-mechanics, Chip and Dale, assured the engine of the Gummy Ship, deeming it mended. The last trip had almost been out last when the rudder decided to collapse, running us on a nearly head-on collision into the King's Castle._

_"Okay, Sora, time to visit your world!" Donald said cheerfully. We had recently discovered that my world had not completely been demolished that last night on the island... only blackened by the impending darkness—there was still light there, and that meant that we still had hope._

_"Yeah!" I added with an adrenaline-pumped fist to the air, jumping up out of excitement._

_Goofy looked like he was thinking. "Uh... what's your world called again? ...Density Island?"_

_"Destiny Islands!" Donald and I corrected him simultaneously._

_"Oh... well I was awfully close there!" Goofy argued with a grin. We gave him that one._

_And then the rest happened so quickly—I just don't know where to begin..._

_We headed into the unknown and newly opened path only to find ourselves being continuously assaulted by the oncoming heartless, our ship ending up visibly damaged to the point of no repair. "We're goona crash!" Goofy yelled. Donald just screamed in agreement. My eyes went wide with fear and a million worst-case-scenarios shot through my mind. _

And then we had landed in a forest... the one which I had barely and frightfully escaped from. Needle-like thorns pulling at my skin, ripping at it and pricking it so as to cause more bloodshed, making a red trail for which the heartless were to follow. The thoughts tugged at my brain, willing me to rid myself of all this pain and simply throw myself over the edge and into the violent seas. But then I heard a voice. And this one was different, it was not cold or cruel or cynical; but warm, soft... familiar.

"Sora...?" It asked softly, as though it were somehow distant.

I dared a glance behind me to the forest. _Nothing_. "Where are you?" I asked, then paused, waiting for an answer. When I received none, I asked a different question. "Who are you?" Again I waited. "Please! Help me!" I cried, throwing my arms out theatrically in need.

"You....mu....ame...." The voice was too quiet, too far away...

"I don't understand you!" I shouted, clearly distressed. "I can't hear you!"

"You must say...name," it said and I assumed it had repeated itself.

"Who's name?" I asked desperately.

_"My_ name," it said, louder this time. "I cannot help you if you do not know my name!"

I was taken aback. "I can't see you! All I know of you is your voice!" I shouted back, trying to be heard over the storm. No reply. "Do not leave me here!"

"Can you see me now?" the voice asked. For a moment I found myself completely lost in the realms of confusion—immediately afterward, however, a strange warmth surrounded me... and I was elsewhere.

_I saw a boy with spiky hair lying on a beach and for a moment more I was confused again—it was me! "Sora, you lazy bum!" a girl in an extremely short, purple skirt with short, red hair teased me with a smile on her face. We were... we were on the island!_

_The girl, though... who was she? So familiar and yet... I couldn't remember her name._

_Suddenly the picture changed and I was staring off into the distance, seated upon my beloved Paopu Tree. The sun had almost set beyond the distant horizon. A figure approached from behind me, leaning against the tree in a comfortable fashion. He was gorgeous—his soft, shimmery silver hair contrasting his piercing, aqua-blue eyes beautifully. "You should head home, Sora," he said to me. His voice was so... serene. I saw myself jump at this, not noticing his presence before then._

_"You scared me there, Riku," I chuckled, scratching the back of my neck embarrassedly. "Why are you still here?"_

_He looked into my eyes. "I could ask you the same thing."_

_And then after that, everything went black. It was also then that I realized that I had called him 'Riku'..._

Once more I felt myself being yanked unwillingly into my torturous reality, this time being crueler than the others. My eyes opened, once more stinging as rain drummed against my unprotected pupils. "Your name!" I shouted. "Speak to me so that I may identify it as your own!" I needed to hear his voice... I needed to clarify its resemblance.

"I love you, Sora," the voice said to me.

Suddenly I felt new tears prickling at the corners of my eyes and a sharp ache in my chest—in my _heart._ But these were not of horror or of sadness, but of relief and overwhelming happiness. "R...Riku?" I asked, hopeful.

I must not have realized it when I did it but as I spoke with a new-found hope I leaned into the idea of it being true both emotionally—and physically. Stepping forward as if unconscious, I felt myself take on a new state of horror as I heard my name being cried out loudly and a wind even fiercer than the last whipping across my face. The rain, however, seemed to have stopped—I was falling with it. "Riku!" I cried. "Riku, help me!"

"Damnit, Sora!" Riku shouted.

And then I felt it, the cold, harsh embrace of the rough waters as I met the waves head-first. God, did it hurt. The waves lurched dangerously back and forth, pulling out slowly before roughly pounding me against the harsh rocks of the cliff side, rendering me weak and paralyzed as I quickly drifted beneath the waters surface. Just as I was dreading the end, warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me back to the surface. My lungs burned from the water I had in taken and immediately I began coughing.

"Don't worry... I'll get us out of this, Sora..." And then the rain ceased. Suddenly I felt dry and warm, a bright light seeping through the shielding skin of my eyelids...

My eyes fluttered open to meet those of my silver-haired savior. "Riku..." I said softly, realizing I was neither sore, nor wet any longer. Pondering this, I asked, "Riku, what... what happened?"

"It was a dream, Sora... Only a dream," he replied, his voice angelic. "You're safe now." And with that, he planted a soft kiss upon my lips. I parted them with a gasp, closing my eyes and silently begging for more with the hesitant ministrations of my tongue. And then the feeling was gone—_he_ was gone. Vanished into darkness.

"Riku...?" I began, slightly alarmed. Had I done something wrong? "Riku?" I clambered weakly to my feet, turning to find Donald and goofy lying upon slightly-elevated mounds which looked almost like open flowers. I realized I, too, was standing on one before dashing to Goofy's side, then Donald's shaking them both. They did not wake. I called their names, each time louder and louder, but to no avail...

They were asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You leaving so soon? I thought you would at least take your prize with you, _rat,_" a man from behind teased.

Riku turned to face him. "If you dare get in the way of his escape, Axel, I swear to personally cause your fade(1)." Riku threatened, cracking his knuckles with a glare.

"Oh, geez, man, I don't care any for the boy's life—but I'm sure the boss will," the so-called Axel retorted uncaringly, a smirk appearing on his lips as he said the word 'boss'. "He won't let you slide so easily off this one..."

"He won't be able to find me... There's only one person who can."

_Sora... we will meet again.  
_

_

* * *

_

(1). In case you didn't understand this, Riku was threatening to kill Axel, only 'to kill' him wouldn't be a proper way to word it since he's not really alive, hence the fact he only faded into darkness when he used all his energy to save Sora. He's a nobody, after all—but hey, that's still sexy ;)

Alright, honestly, I don't know why I wrote this. I'm thinking, maybe a two-shot? If anyone wants this continued, let me know and I'll get right on it—if not, oh well, I hope you enjoyed!

xMDx


End file.
